bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Inbōka Magatta
( ) | birthday = August 10 | age = | gender = Male | height = 183cm | weight = 80kg | eyes = Red | hair = Blond | bloodtype = O- | unusual features = | affiliation = The Outsider Lucifer | previous affiliation = Tougenkyou Guardians | occupation = Great Guardian Purge Conspirator Tougenkyou Guardian Grandmaster (Formerly) |previous occupation = Twelfth Division Captain | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = Yuu Hoshiko | base of operations = Tougenkyou | marital status = Active | education = | family = Yuu Hoshiko (Lover) Mizuko Hoshiko (Daughter) | status = Active | shikai = Hōgyōka | bankai = }} Inbōka Magatta (曲がった 陰謀家, Magatta Inbōka) was a of the premature Gotei 13 prior to the first and was the first Captain of the Twelfth Division. He was the protege and best friend of Sai Fusō, the second Captain of the Seventh Division. Due to an incident involving the , Inbōka ended up in the realm of Tougenkyou with no feasible way to return to his society. He was found and adopted by the Kenmeiotome and Tenshi, eventually being invited to join the Guardians. His skill, loyalty and charisma eventually lead Minamoto Kazuhira to allow the Shinigami to succeed his former position as the leader, with Minamoto becoming something of a mentor to the young Shinigami. However, with Inbōka's rising ambition showing no bounds, he arrogantly decided to peer through the Last Door found within the Sanctuary of the Guardians, a taboo laid out by Queen Regnant Yuu Hoshiko. Inbōka unknowingly released a fragment of Fallen Tenshi God-King Lucifer's lingering spirit that made its way into the Shinigami's heart where it would fester and gradually corrupt the Tougenkyou Guardian Grandmaster. The release of Lucifer's spirit would also catch the attention of The Outsider, who would appear before Inbōka to tug on his ambition and coax him to orchestrate the Great Guardian Purge. He was eventually killed by Yuu Hoshiko in the end of the conflict, but not before nearly causing extinction of the Tenshi and corrupting leagues of Kenmeiotome. While he was supposedly killed, the status of his corpse remained unknown, hinting at a possibility of survival. Appearance Personality History Sometime after the Tougenkyou War, Inbouka Magatta, the Grandmaster of the Tougenkyou Guardians became curious of what lay beyond the Last Door found within the Sanctuary of the Guardians. Ignoring the edicts laid out by Yuu Hoshiko, Inbouka peeked through the Last Door. However, his act of curiosity and defiance opened the way for a fragment of Lucifer's lingering spirit to make its way into Inbouka's heart. Through the fragmented memories of Lucifer's spirit, Inbouka learned of what truly was beyond the Last Door, which was the existence of the Well of Awakenings. Consequently, Inbouka began to desire it. Lucifer's spirit eventually began to envelop the entirety of Inbouka's soul, causing him to become corrupt, spiteful, and a shadow of his former self. Lucifer's spirit would eventually convince Inbouka to enact the Great Guardian Purge, stating that it would allow him to access the Well of Awakenings without much resistance. Before Inbouka got past through the Last Door, Yuu Hoshiko managed to stop and kill Inbouka, dispelling Lucifer's spirit in the process. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Pergitis Obtinendam (領土 (パエルジティス オブティネンダム); Latin and Japanese for "Possession"): Zanpakutō Gallery Quotes Notes Trivia *After his unexplained disappearance, Inbouka's family, the Magatta Clan, slowly died out. Behind the Scenes References Literature References *''Bleach Side Story: Chronicles of the Wise'' Category:Males Category:Former Shinigami Category:Deceased Category:Tougenkyou Guardians